


We're In This Together

by crookedspoon



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/F, Polyamory Negotiations, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Chiad has been thinking about giving up the spear, so Bain has, too.





	We're In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> For #29 "Copper" from femslash100's drabble cycle: periodic table. Written back in 2008.

"I have been thinking," Chiad said, trailing her fingers down Bain's bare arm and kissing the tan line on her neck. Their skin was white under their _cadin'sor,_ a stark contrast to their sun-darkened hands and faces.

"About Gaul?"

Bain's tone of voice was as serious as hers, as serious as the decision she was trying to make. "About giving up the spear and making a bridal wreath, yes."

Her first-sister did not answer. Bain must have been anticipating this by the way Chiad had spoken of Gaul's strong hands and his sense of humor. This was not Chiad's own decision to make, for it affected Bain too. As first-sisters, they were forever indebted to one another; if one were to give up the spear, the right to call herself a Maiden, the other would have to do the same. Should Bain refuse to, Chiad would understand. To cease fighting battles they had devoted their entire lives to was to walk a path of no return.

After a while, Bain brushed her thumb along Chiad's lips and pressed their foreheads together. "I have been thinking about this too. I cannot say I am looking forward to leaving our sisters behind, but if this is what you want with all your heart, I will gladly follow you."

Chiad felt her chest swell at those words and before she had even completely progressed them, her lips found Bain's, expressing her feeling better than anything she could utter.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the NIN song of the same name.


End file.
